


Under the Hood

by mircap79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mircap79/pseuds/mircap79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old flame is rekindled, at least for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the events of the first Iron Man in the MCU. I submitted a secret to Dirty Avengers Secrets on Tumblr, and liked the concept so much I wrote a small fic around it. It's pretty much all smut, just meant to be fun. It's also my first fic, so please be kind.

“Hey Tony, can you pass me the breaker bar?” I yelled across the garage. I heard nothing in response. 

“Tony!” I bellow.

“What?”

“I need the damn breaker bar!”

After waiting for a minute or so for the bar to appear, I sighed and went to find it myself. As I expected, it was sitting within feet of Tony, who was so engrossed in the schematics for the Mark III suit that I felt pretty sure he didn’t even know I was there. I took the tool I needed back to the car and kept working for a while more. Man, he really did a number on this baby. The newly restored body had just come back, and I was diligently reassembling the engine from as many of the original parts as were still available. 

Tony and I had met about 5 years earlier at one of his parties. I had been invited by a friend, and I caught Tony's ear when he heard me vehemently arguing against the aesthetic design of the third generation Mustangs. He stopped to offer his opinion (shocker), and we spent most of the rest of the evening flirting and talking cars. I was a high end mechanic, and I loved Mustangs above pretty much all else. He seemed only too happy to have someone who shared his passion for anything mechanical. He was incredibly charming, and had this amazing ability to make me feel like I was the only person in the room. I knew his reputation of course, and I wasn't really looking to sleep with him. I was curious though, I'll admit. I knew he was a playboy, but the other side to that rumour was that he was freaking fantastic in bed. Well, as pretty much anyone could have predicted, I indeed woke up in his bed the next morning. Alone. I was escorted out of the house by Pepper in such a way that there could be no doubt she had done this many, many times. Still, it had been a great night and I had no regrets. He really had been fantastic.

As such, I was very surprised a couple of weeks later to get a phone call at work from him. He wanted me to come back and take a look at one of his cars, would I mind? I jumped at the opportunity. Most of the mechanics in Malibu (and Southern California for that matter) wanted to get their mitts on Tony's car collection, but he always did his own repairs. I was practically vibrating with excitement by the time I got over there. I was soon vibrating with a different kind of excitement. It was a booty call, pure and simple. Honestly though, I was a little flattered. I spent the rest of the day and the night there, and once again woke up alone. Pepper looked surprised to see me when she came to see me off, but we exchanged pleasantries and an awkward joke and I was on my way. It had been even better the second time.

When I got yet another call on my cell phone a few days later though, I wasn't going to cave in so easily. I had really enjoyed the couple of encounters we had already had, but I thought I should probably not be quite so available. I knew I was taking a risk as Tony had any number of women at his fingertips, but I admit I was hoping that making him wait a bit would make things even hotter. I ignored his calls for a few days, and he stopped calling. I thought I had blown it, but it was difficult to ignore him in his private helicopter when they landed in the school football fiend across from my apartment building. I had been right about making him wait; he was barely able to contain himself. We flew to New York and spent the weekend. Having sex in a private jet, then a penthouse, then private box seats at the opera are the kind of experiences you're really only going to get while you're seeing a guy like Tony Stark. 

Neither of us was looking for a relationship, but we fell into a pretty easy 'friends with benefits' type of arrangement. He actually let me work on a couple of his cars (under his watchful eye) and we did a lot of laughing and goofing around between the crazy hot sex sessions. Eventually he trusted me enough to work on his cars when he wasn't around, and I would often go over to his garage when I'd had a bad day to play with his fancy toys and tinker around. He would return to find me bent over the hood of one of his vehicles, and usually wasted no time in taking advantage of me being in that particular position. The sex was mind blowing. The more we had, the better it got. He knew exactly which buttons to push. The garage became to us what the bedroom was to most other people.

After about six months though, his calls became a little less frequent. As this had never been a normal relationship, I just let things digress on their own. I went over less and less. His calls dwindled down to about once a month, then once every two, then he eventually just stopped calling. I would see him on TV from time to time, and it would always bring a smile to my face. When he went missing in Afghanistan, I had cried and worried about him. When he returned, I thought about getting in touch, but I decided that he had enough on his plate. I had watched the events that had been broadcast all over the news at Stark Industries, and I was in disbelief when he announced that he was Iron Man. For about five minutes. Then I realized this was exactly like him. About a month after that press conference, I got a call. I stared at my phone so long I almost missed it. When I answered, he picked up like no time had passed. "Hey babe, want to come over and work on my Cobra?" I told him that I didn't think it was a good idea. He had been through a lot over the last few months, and this might just complicate the already simple. He was quiet for a couple of minutes, then in a very patient, you're-a-total-idiot kind of voice, he explained that he actually needed me to come and help with his Cobra. He wasn’t using his Cobra as a euphemism for sex. Feeling incredibly foolish, I agreed. And here we were.

After about another half hour of work, I decided to take a break. I was pretty sweaty and could go for a beer. Tony always kept a well-stocked fridge in the garage, so I pulled a beer out and gulped down the top half in about a minute. I wandered over to where Tony was sitting.

"So, what are you looking at here, exactly?"

I then spent the next 30 minutes treated to the intricate details of his modifications for the new upgrade. I listened as attentively as I could, given that at least 90% of what he was saying was way over my head. I had always marveled at the way Tony's mind had operated. Despite not really knowing what he was saying, it was pretty amazing to watch him work. I was in awe of how he could just get whatever he wanted to work however he wanted, be it person or machine. As he spoke, I watched his hands and was given a brief but intense flashback to how those hands easily slid over my body, finding sweet spots I didn't even know were there. In fact, I remembered one time when we were in Paris and his fingers had just found their way into...

"I'm sorry, what?" I was snapped back to reality when I realized Tony had asked me a question.

Tony smirked, as though he knew what I had been thinking. "I said, how's it coming with the car?"

"Oh, it's coming together. I'm just taking a quick break. I actually don't know why you called me to work on it, though. We both know you're going to take it apart and redo the whole thing after I leave anyway."

"Just a few tweaks, is all. I wouldn't want to waste all of your hard work."

"Right. I think you and I both know you just like seeing me bent over the front of the car."

"It's a perk." He smiled that charming smile of his, and I smiled back. It was just so easy with Tony. Laughing, working on cars, listening to classic rock, it was simple. I had missed it.

“Remind me again why we stopped.” Tony said. 

I stared at him. “Because you were you, Tony. You had a company to run, and other women to seduce, and whatever we were doing had clearly run its course. I’m not mad or anything. We had a lot of fun.”

Tony seemed a bit lost in his thoughts, so I stood up and stretched. I chugged what was left of the beer and started to wander a bit around the garage. The unmistakable intro to Journey’s Separate Ways came on the radio, and I started to sway a bit in time to the music. It had been so long since I was here, and Tony had collected quite a few new cars since then. As I was admiring one of his new Audi convertibles, I felt him come up behind me. 

"Hey Tony, when did you get this - " I turned around, but I wasn't expecting him to be standing so close. I pulled back a bit out of surprise, but Tony took the back of my head and pulled me back in, kissing me hard. Instinctively, I kissed him back but pulled away after only a few seconds. 

"Tony, I'm not sure this is a good -” He was kissing me again, hungry with want. Again I kissed him back, and again I pushed him away after mere moments. His kiss had actually made me a little dizzy; I had forgotten how skilled he was in virtually every aspect of physical contact. Still, I wanted to make sure this was said.

"Look, you've been through a lot. I don't know if we should add anything more to your life right now." 

He had been running his hands over my shoulders and back while I was talking, and I was suddenly surprised to feel my bra spring loose. That little son of a bitch! He had managed to undo it over my shirt without me even noticing! He ground up against me, and I could feel his cock against my leg. God, I wanted him so badly. It had been so long and I was being vividly reminded of just how good he was. As he ran his hand up my thigh, any trace of reticence I had dissolved completely. I grabbed for his fly, suddenly desperate to feel him again. From that point it was a race to see how fast we could make the necessary body parts available. I kicked off my shoes and I'm pretty sure I tore his zipper in my haste to free his dick from its denim prison. He managed to take my jeans and panties down to my ankles in one swift movement and I stepped out of them. As I was trying to get his shirt over his head, he was backing me up against the side of the car. With his shirt still dangling from one arm and my bra half on and half off, he slid himself into me. I moaned loudly, not realizing until that moment how much I had missed fucking him. I reached around and grabbed his ass, trying to make sure every inch of him was inside me. 

He was pounding into me relentlessly, as though he hadn't had sex in years. Of course, I managed to realize, it had been a few months, and Tony viewed sex like he viewed oxygen. I pulled my bra off entirely, and his hand immediately went to my breast. He used the other hand to lift my leg, so I was half propped up on the window opening of the Audi. It really wasn't the most comfortable position, but I really didn't give a damn at that moment. I focused on the sensation of his hard cock sliding in and out of me, losing myself in his kiss and his touch. It seems his hiatus didn't seem to have had an effect on his technique, he still knew how to send me around the bend. He buried his face in my neck, his hot breath adding to the sweat already beading on my skin. I weaved my fingers through his hair, now damp with his own exertion. He was fucking me so hard I could feel our bones connecting; I knew I was going to be sore in the morning. I added that to the list of things I didn't give a damn about. 

After a few minutes, he pulled out and growled at me, "C'mere." He grabbed my hand and pulled me around to the front of the car. Without another word, he lifted me and planted my ass on the hood. I felt it buckle slightly with my weight and was about to say something about denting his precious Audi when he quickly leaned forward and placed his face between my legs. Before I really had time to process what he was doing, I felt his tongue begin licking my clit in short, sudden movements. Good fucking Lord, he was good at this. I grabbed a handful of his hair as he continued his assault on my clit, which was soon joined by the sensation of his fingers sliding into my pussy. Oh God, those amazing fingers. I felt him making small scissoring motions with his fingers and knew it wasn't going to take him long to make me orgasm. I laid back and allowed the buzz I got from him completely overtake me. Seriously, it sounds so ridiculous, but Tony was like a drug. He could make me forget anything. Sure enough, within a minute or two I could feel myself ramping up. I had to keep myself from screaming as I came, until I heard Tony mutter, "Let me hear you come, baby. I want to hear you." Looking back, I'm pretty sure he wasn't the only one that heard me.

As I was still in a blissful haze, he lifted me off the hood. My skin was sticky with sweat so I didn't come off quite as easily as he had planned. I yelped as I was pulled off of the metal, and he instantly gave me the most apologetic look, followed immediately by a cheeky grin. We giggled for a moment, but soon enough Tony returned to the task at hand. He tried to turn me around, but I wanted to return the favour. Dropping to my knees, I took as much of him into my mouth as I was able. I heard him moan in appreciation, and his fingers went instantly through my hair. I could still taste myself on his cock. I gave him a long lick up the bottom of his shaft while my fingers lightly brushed the sensitive area behind his balls. I felt his leg twitch and smiled. It was nice to know he had a few buttons I could still push. I tugged down on his pants and underwear; I wanted to be able to see all of him. When I had them around his ankles I went back to what was in front of me. I slowly took his shaft in my mouth, going as deep as I possibly could. I gave him a few deep runs up and down, then pulled back to focus on his head. His moans were getting pretty loud by this point, so I looked up and saw him staring right back. 

When we made eye contact, Tony quickly pulled himself out of my mouth. He pulled me up, spun me around, and had pushed himself into me before I really had time to react. Oh fuck, did it feel good to have him back inside of me. After only a couple of thrusts, he pulled away for a moment. I couldn’t really see what he was doing, but soon enough I felt him lift one of my legs up onto the hood. His leg followed, and I again felt him enter me. This time though, he was slow and controlled. My hips naturally rolled back to try and take every inch of him, but he held my ass and kept me at exactly the distance he wanted me. After only a minute or so of this, I would have offered him anything to take me rough again. This was clearly his intention.

“Is this what you want, babe?” Tony breathed in my ear. 

“No, it’s not what I fucking want and you fucking know it!”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to take me. I want you to ram yourself into me like I’m your goddamn life source. Like if you don’t cram every last inch of your dick inside of me, you’re not going to live to see morning. I want you to bruise me.”

I couldn’t see his face, but I felt very sure that he was smirking. He knew. That fucking bastard, of course he knew. He knew what I liked. But he was going to turn me into a quivering mass before he gave it to me. He was still thrusting into me in slow, measured lengths. I could feel every ridge of his cock as it entered me. I’m pretty sure I began audibly whimpering at this point. 

That appeared to be what he was waiting for. He started to plow into me, hard and fast. Over and over, he buried himself inside of me, giving me exactly what I wanted. You would think Tony would be a talker during sex, but he really wasn’t that vocal. He was focused. As he continued to fuck me, his hand reached around and began to rub my clit. As soon as he made contact, I felt myself begin to hurtle toward my climax. With one hand on my clit and the other under my tank top, I could feel Tony’s heavy breath down my back. My tank top was sticking to my skin from the sweat. I arched my back as I came, but there was no way Tony was going to let me off that easily. He kept his fingers on my clit, relentlessly stimulating the sensitive little nub. I was a hot mess by this point, sweaty and exhausted. Tony was still a fucking tank engine. The combination of his dick and his fingers again brought me to orgasm, and this time I screamed out. As I did, I felt him swell inside of me. He finished up but seemed unwilling to pull out. 

Finally we uncoupled and leaned back against the hood. I looked over and took stock of the disheveled state we were both in. His pants and boxers were dangling off of one leg, while the other had nothing on it except a sock. Apparently at some point during our encounter he had managed to kick one of his shoes off. Only one. I was naked except for the thin tank top that was now glued to my body with perspiration. 

“Well, that was fun,” I said, still trying to catch my breath.

Tony reached over and smoothed the damp hair off of my face. He bit his lip as he looked me over. “You know, next week, I could really use your help with the Saleen.”

I smiled back. “The Saleen, huh? Been giving you trouble?”

"Well, I just don't get into it as often as I used to, and it turns out I really miss sliding into that driver's seat. I'd like to take her out more often, you know. See what she's up for these days."

"I suspect she's every bit as capable as the last time you took her out. In fact, after such a long rest, I would wager she's raring to hit the open road and really stretch the engine."

"It's important to give a lady what she wants."

"She'll be grateful to you, that's for damn sure."

As I got up to retrieve the articles of clothing that had been scattered all over the floor, Tony gave my bare ass a smack. "See you tomorrow then."

He sauntered out the door and up the stairs, clearly giving absolutely no fucks about his state of near nudity. I grinned. Tomorrow, indeed.


End file.
